Itching For Love
by ElementalDragon81
Summary: It's mating season for dragons in Magnolia and for Natsu Lucy's his only cure for it know this is my first fic i'm posting so flames will be allowed to help me improve. The Main pairing is NaLu with a hint of GaLe in it so enjoy. Also i'd love to hear your feedback and remember so Props for the person who drew the Cover I may not know your name but if your reading this thanks
1. Dragons Itch

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail though if I did this ship would be cannon by now! Please note: this is my first fic that I'm actually posting so flames are allowed that way I can improve.

Prologue

Every year in there comes a time when a dragon must find a mate. This also applys to the town of Magnolia's very own dragon slayers, and this year one learns the greatest thing of all. Love.

Ch1 Dragon's Itch  
>Natsu's POV<p>

Man, I just don't get it! Every year around this time I get unbearably itchy, but this year it feels like the itch has gotten worse. It's like I'm being rained on by itching powder.

It seems to get a lot worse when I'm near Lucy, and I've been having all these weird dreams about her and her flawless skin, flowing golden hair, her beautiful bouncing oppai that make me just want to... to-STOP IT NATSU!

Thoughts like that will only make the itch worse. That's when a voice of silk reached my ears.

"Hey Natsu we need to go on a quest soon my rents due in a week" she says to me in a way that makes my heart soar. Although, I'd never tell her that.

"Sure, Luc...um" I replied nervously. Wait! Since when have I gotten NERVOUS!?

"Hey, how about this one?" I ask grabbing a random quest from the board. As she reaches for the quest she touches my arm.

Who would think that one little touch could send my entire body into a feeling of pure shock? Her hands were so soft. I wonder what those would do to my little dragon...MAN, I'M DOING IT AGAIN! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!

"Hmmm, this job is three days away from here, but it pays my rent for FIVE MONTHS!" she yells.

Why does Lucy smell so strongly of vanilla and lilac?

"Hey, are you alright Natsu? You're acting weird today." she says calmly, while I move to avoid touching her again.

"I'm fine. Guess I'm just a bit hungry, that's all." I fibbed apprehensively.

"Okay, just remember to meet me at Magnolia station tomarrow at seven." She reminds me with a skeptical look on her face. "Oh yeah, and Gray went on a quest with Juvia, and Erza's tracking down Zeref with Jellal."

She's cute when she's sturn to me.

"I'll be there and I wont be late. Wouldn't want you to hit me on the head with something, would I?" I grin.

Her ketsunoanait bounces like it's made of jello.

AH CRAP! I DID IT AGAIN! I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! OTHERWISE I'M GOING TO GO INSANE!

That's when I hear the only other mature dragon slayer behind me.

"Oi, Salamander, that was pretty funny of ya there." he says laughing at my torture that appears to be coming from Lucy.

"Listen, metal head, I need to ask you something. I've been itching like I've been sitting in poison ivy for three years. So help a fellow dragon slayer out and stop laughing at me, would you? Otherwise, I'll beat you into the ground like the piece of crap you are." I growl to him empathising the last part.

"Didn't Igneel tell you about this? Who am I kidding? You probably weren't paying attention." he chuckles, shaking his head.

"What did Igneel tell me that I didn't listen too?" I ask.

"It's mating season, you baka. And by the looks of it, Blondie, over there is your mate." he says seriously.

There I stood with my mouth slightly open in shock at what he just told me.

"It gets crazier if you dont mate with Blondie. Soon, you'll start turning into a real dragon." he mutters darkly.

"How come this isn't happening to you!?" I question.

"Are you stupid or just that dense? I already am mated, and I have been since last year." he snarls, his temper starting to flare.

Good, so I don't have to worry about him trying to steal my Lucy... Wait, did I just say 'my Lucy'?

Damn, mating season's getting to me.

"Who would want to mate with a metal headed moron like you?" I laugh in disbelief. However, as Levy walks by I get a single whiff and I know just who Gajeel's mate is.

"Great, this is going to be hard." I mumble as I head out of the guild, but as I'm about to leave I walk right into someone.

"Ow! Watch it, ya jerk!" I snapped, but that's when I notice it's none other than Laxus.

"Oh sorry, Laxus." I said, getting up and dusting myself off.

"Whatever, Natsu. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Mira." he mumbles, pushing past me.

"Wow, mating season must be really getting to you, too." I chuckle as he heads towards Mira. Next thing I see is the hard Magnolian street in my face. "You alright, Natsu?" I hear the voice of my best pal in the world, Happy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Happy. We're going on a quest with Lucy tomorrow, if that's alright." I say dusting myself off for the second time today due to Laxus.

"Actually me, Carla, and Lily were going to do a quest and were suppose to be leaving in a minute or two when Lily finishes his kiwi juice." he says sadly.

"Ah it's fine, little buddy." I smiled, patting him on the head. So, it's just me and Lucy tomorrow.

'Man, I really hope my dragon transformation doesn't act up.' I thought calmly while I start heading home.

After about twenty minutes, I realize this isn't the way to my house. In fact, it's the way to Lucy's place.

"Dammit, force of habit!" I scold myself out loud. "Maybe, they won't bother me as much if I get closer to Lucy. Yeah, that makes sense." I whisper to myself.

So as quietly as I can I sneak in through the window, but Lucy doesn't appear to be anywhere in sight. That's when I notice the bathroom door is open slightly.

I sneak towards the open bathroom door and see something I probably shouldn't have. It was Lucy as nude as a newborn. Those perfect curves, those round plump, and from the looks of it hard, oppai, the curve of her ketsunoana was perfect, and that's when I saw her beautiful flower so pink and plump.

Thankfully, I stepped away before I stripped nude and ran in there. Knowing her, she'd be even angrier at me if I saw her in only a towel. (I should've known she'd give me a hard Lucy kick for that one.) I hopped out of the window and made sure to close it without a sound.

I hung from the window for about ten minutes, before, I silently slid back into the room to find Lucy in her bed and clothed. (Thank heavens, my little dragon was starting to hurt before), then I slid in next to her in only my scarf and pants.


	2. Things are getting wierd

Hey guys I see a lot of people have actually read my a write that makes me feel like ive acomplished thanks to those of you that fav'd, read, and reviewed my story. I also hope you guys enjoyed the update to chapter 1

Ch2. Things are getting crazy

As I sat there waiting for Lucy since it was only 5:30 I couldnt help but think of one thing. Why didnt Igneel tell me about this I mean seriously, and then it hits me. He did tell me about this, **flashback** "Natsu it's important for you to know that one day you will have to chose a mate, and that person will be bound to you for the rest of your life" I hear Igneel say as i'm sitting down on a rock near the cave. I was'nt really listening but I think he said something about choising something, OH mabey it's dinner because man i'm starving right about now. "Now Natsu know that when you find a mate her natural scent will be increased ten fold, and to claim a mate you must make sure to leave a small bite some where important to you wheather it's visible or not doesnt matter" Igneel said as I was burning a little dragon onto some wood. "NATSU! HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING" I hear Igneel shot which stops me from finishing. "Yes" I say just because I wasn't really focused and that I didn't want to make him think I didn't care. That's when her voice breaks me out of my trance "Hey Natsu your here" she yells as I see her run to me. Man her bouncing oppai seem to get bigger each time I see them. Man not again. "Hey Luc lets get this mission started" I say running the opposite way of the train, but unfortunatly for me Lucy knows me that well and grabs my scarf. "Trains the other way Natsu" she says dragging me by my shirt (since I didn't want to damage the only thing to remind me of Igneel I had to stop, and thats when she grabed my shirt).

On the Train

Lucy Pov

Man I really feel bad for him, it's as if his motion sickness gets worse anytime we travel on anything with wheels. Ya know I really wish I wouldn't have fallen in love with this pink haired baka at times. I really love it how he's always there for me, how many times he's saved my life, all those funny but crazy things we've gotten in trouble for , and how he's always willing to help me pay my rent ( even though he destroys half a town or villiage in the process, and speaking of which) "Hey Natsu can you try not to destroy the town or villiage that were going to" I say while rubbing his back (it apparently clams down his motion sickness a bit). "I'll try, but remind me again what the job is I didn't get a very good chance to look at it" he says as he trys not to throw up on the train seat. I grab the job out of my bag and take a quick look at it again, "Oh this is great it's not near a town its actually a few miles from one, but the job is we have to get a family heirloom from a deamon that lives in a mountain about a fifty miles away by foot" I say clamly, but fifty miles from the clients house man thats going to be killer on foot. Then as if by fate the conductor calls over an intercom, "attention passengers were testing a new light speed drive so we'll be able to get to anystop shortly, do know its not actual light speed and have a good day". Wait their testing it now. Thats when an automated voice comes on over the loud speaker "3...2...1...Ignition light speed drive activated." it says calmly. "Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" I scream as I hit the back of my seat and then the most uncomfortable thing happens, "Ahhhhh" I hear someone scream, and the next thing I know is I feel something in between my oppai, and it happens to be Natsu. "Why does this always happen to me" he says in between my breasts.

At the train station.

"Come on Natsu were off the train now" I say lugging Natsu out of the platform into town. "Finally were off that speeding nightmare on wheeles, boy am I never riding on one of those again" he says finally being able to stand up. "So whats the name of this town again?" he asks while looking at me quizically. "Ainomachi, strange name" I say while rereading the quest poster. "Hmm your Fairy Tail wizards I suspect" says an man that looked around the age of twenty-three, he had short curly brown hair and green eyes he was about a head or two taller than I was also. "Ya and what's it to you"Natsu asks bluntly, the man chuckles "I'm your clients your brother, i'm actually living with him until I can get a better house" he says calmly ignoring Natsu's behavior. "Here eat these" he says handing me and Natsu some pills, we both at him questioningly. "Don't worry these are teleporting capsuls I made them myself" he says poping one in his mouth. Then a moment later he's gone, "Well bottoms up" Natsu says taking the pill. I follow suit.

Natsu pov

Dang I could get use to this travel its instant and doesnt make me motion sick, but the odd thing is it makes everything go black for a few seconds. "Ah good your here" says an odd voice. As I open my eyes a guy with black hair and piecing blue eyes is offering me a hand up. "Eh thanks" I say getting up, "No problem, but now to the issue at hand. I need you two to kill a demon by the name of Tusl he lives at the peak of Mt Shadowmore, and yes its named that because of the shadow it creates." he says calmly as if he was reading my mind. "Yes my magic allows me to read minds, but my other magics are my strongest of them all. **Sniff** **sniff** " A fellow dragon slayer and by the your scent your a fire dragon slayer, and I know your woundering why id ont go get it, and that reason is because that demon knows my one true weakness" he says saying the last part ominously. "here take these if you need to get there fast" he says tossing us a pair of what seems to be giant wings. I really hope this turns out well because things have gotten strange.


	3. Of Demons and Dragons

Well I really hope you guys enjoyed that odd chapter, I made it that way because I am a little odd and my Oc was in there and my brothers also but thanks to all those who gave me reviews telling me to keep this with out furthur adue Ch4

Ch4 Of Demons and Dragons

Tsul pov

"Hahaha, so that fool thinks that these two puny wizards are able to stop me well they can try but nobody can kill me. Soon I shall feast once more on the souls of the living and haunt that puny little man" I say as I take a look and my orb of desire. "The thing they don't know is that I can use his greatest asset against them." I say as I come to a magic circle, "Arise from your blazing inferno, hatred of man, bane of my enemies existence, I call upon thy RAGE MASTER OF ANGER" I yell as well of fire burts from the circle. There he stood with a gleam in his eyes, almost a perfect match for that foolish man who sent his wizards after me. The only difference the flaming bindings that hung from his arms the chains snapped off so long ago but yet they look just like new. "Hmmph, you barely ever call upon me, have someone for me to capture or slayTusl" he says in a deep tone almost threatening. "Capture the girl and bring her to me alive, and as for the dragon slayer kill him." I say as I turn back to my orb, this will be fun to watch.

Natsu Pov

Well do to these wings which go pretty fast if I do say so myself, and by the looks of it were only half way there. Wow it really does cast a big shadow, but whats really off putting is the scent because normally a mountain smells of stone and flowers but this one had a scent that reminded me of fire and brimstone. I think I know this is no ordinary mountain, "Hey Lucy" I yell over the rushing wind, "This isn't a normal mountain I think it's a volcano so were going to have to be a lot more cautious on this mission" I say dodging a few trees. "Got it Natsu " she replies as she dodges a boulder. That's when I notice it a smell so strong it made my nostrils burn, it was the smell of a life times worth of hatred covered in the flames of fury and bound by chain, and it was heading straight for, oh it better not it better not touch MY LUCY. "Lucy watch out" I yell but I was to late, "Natsu help me". "Don't worry Luc i'm coming" I yell starting to speed up, and when did that thing get so far ahead. "GIVE ME BACK LUCY YOU GIGANTIC FREAK" I yell as i'm about to hit the monster on the back of the head, the next thing I know it swats me down. Worst part was the wings that guy gave me broke, "Lucy!" I yell as I see the beast disappear into a portal it crated, "Natsu HELP ME!" she yells before she disappears. I...I can't believe it I...I lost her. I look to the sky and give the loudest roar anyone could possibly ever hear "ROARRRRR!". This is not the end, " I will get Lucy back, I will make sure she's safe, and I WON"T STOP UNTIL MY LAST BREATH" I yell all my anger fueling me. Then my back starts to hurt, "it feels like someones tearing my back apart from the inside, and then comes the splitting head ache, and with that I know whats happening. "Oh no not now" I say as I notice a few scales forming on my arms. Wait this might be a good thing, as my back stops hurting I notice a cool pair of red wings (that reminded me of Igneel's except with an orange-ish tint that made it seem like fire) and with this I fly towards the portal that thing left open. "I'm coming for ya Lucy and if the thing tries to stop me it's going to be burned into oblivion" I say as my wings expand, and with an amazing amount of speed (that would put Jet to shame) I blast through the portal. What I see , well putting it to words is hard. It was just a giant tower made entirely of a flaming lacrima and beyond that an entire castle made of a red lacrima and all of this was in some burning volcanic wasteland. "So you were stupid enough to follow me" says a voice that came out of nowhere. As I look up there's the thing that captured Lucy, "Seeking your damsel? She's in another castle hahahaha" It bellows from it's place on top of the lacrima (if you get that reference you have good taste in music). As it jumps off the lacrima it starts to fade. "Who or what are you? And where's Lucy" I yell as my wings expand. Man just looking at this thing makes me angry. " To answer your question, I am Rage master of anger even my sheer presence can cause fear,hatred,and blood lust,and i'm one of the strongest thing in Fiore, even dragons had succumbed to me" It bellows. "Hmm so your the great Salamander, i've been looking forward to fighting you" it says in a joyful but merciless tone. "Listen i'll forgive you if you give me a back Lucy, and return that heirloom that you stole, but otherwise your not going to walk out of this alive" I say calmly walking up to it. "Ha you and what ar..." it mumbles before collapsing on the ground in pain as my fist makes contact with it's gut "What's this it can't be possible, anything that touches me becomes so enraged that they tear themselves apart, and every hit doesn't even hurt when they strike me it doesn't affect me" it yells struggling to get up. "Hahahaha well it seems you have my one weakness, righteous fury the only other being that i've seen that has that well I was freed from him long ago, and as fate would have it you were hired by him" it says. "I guess you've won, and I can finally go back to him and rest in peace" he says standing up. What happens next shocks me, it turns into the client but except he has shackles and flames for hair. "Until we meet again Natsu Dragneel" he says before vanishing. "Well now that he's out of the way time to save go save Lucy" I says as I fly over to the castle.

Thanks for reading, and the quote "Seeking your damsel? She's in another castle" is from Falconshield's your probably woundering why that fight was short, well here's the thing I don't have an editor and i'm not the greatest with fight can also expect the next chapter very soon.


	4. Draco's Key

Hey guys i'd like to personally thank my new editor GuradianofMusic for editing chapter one for me. You rock man,but back to the point I may not be able to post chapters for Itching for Love that often anymore due to tons of homework(and my parents threatening to take away my computer if I don't improve my grade in Geometry). Also their may be a lemon in a future with out any furthur introduction ch5.

Ch5 The Draco Key

Lucy pov

I cant believe it here I am traped in a castle made of lacrima,bound in rope, and worst of all half of my clothes burned of due to the flaming monster! "So your finaly awake I was woundering why that moron knocked you out, I swear it's a good thing i'm rid of him" says a dark and mysterious voice hidden behind a shadow. The figure that steps forward isn't the creature that captured me. "Who the HELL ARE YOU" I yell before a tentacle slaps me across the face (where did that come from anyway). "I am the demon Tusl and I only captured that fools little trinket have him bring me two wizards to...experiment on. You see my magic is a lost magic, it's called death rape magic" he says extending out his hand that has insanely long finger nails (geesh guess this demon has never seen nail clipers before). "There is one down side to my magic though it can affect most people and animals, but the two things it can't affect are a celestial dragon or a dragon in no chance of that happening because I hid the celestial dragon Draco's key in a very secret spot, and as for an dragon in heat there are none for miles a hahaha" he laughs wickedly. I don't know why but half way through I started to move towards a stairwell that was there. "Don't even think about it you little brat" he yells while another tentacle drags me back to him by my foot. "What the heck is with this tentacke" I yell kicking it with my other foot, "Just another thing that my magic does. Have'nt you ever seen hentai?". Now that question shocked me. "NO! I'M NOT A PERVERT LIKE JUVIA" I yell as he comes walking up to me with several tentacles behinde him. "You know I can smell you still a virgin and all that fear you have right now of losing it" he says as the tentacles rip of my bra and panties (great now i'm nude, and wheres my spirits when I need them)

Meanwhile in the spirit world

Leo pov

"LET ME GO VIRGO I HAVE TO SAVE LUCY" I yell trying to kick Virgo off of me. "I'm sorry to say this big brother but we can't i've tried. It seems something is stopping us from entering" she says still clutching my leg. "Let him go Virgo" says a framiliar voice. "Yes your majesty" she says getting off my leg, "Though she is right Leo something is stoping other spirits. No it couldn't,but it is, so that old lizard is still alive and well" the Celestial spirit king says while stroking his beard. "What do you mean? Who's alive and well" I say moving my glasses up.

Lucy pov

Gross I can feel one of the tentacles squirming up my leg. Crap its crawling towards my breast not good. Man where's Natsu when I need him. "Don't squirm it will only make them hornier" Tsul laughs while the tentacles start to rub one of my breasts. Then nothing. No more slimy tentacle, no more laughing, what happened? "Hey! What are you doing"Tsul yells, and when I open my eyes(which I really didn't even realize I had closed in fear), and what I see is the only person who could save me now. "Natsu!" I yell as I notice him knock Tsul down that stariwell that I was heading too. Crap I totally forgot that I was completely naked. I guess thats why his nose is bleeding and wait is that, oh my I really have to get dressed. That's when I notice that Natsu has wings and horns. "Um Natsu what's going on with you" I say gesturing to the wings and horns. "I'll explain later, here put these back on before something else happens" he says handing me my bra and panties. "NOW I"M GOING TO KILL THIS DEMON FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT HURTING YOU" he says as he's about to storm off I grab one of his wings. "Hey Natsu i'm still bound, can you um get me out" I say gesturing to the rope, The next thing I see is a red blur and bindings break. "Now i'm going to go end him" he says while walking 's wrong with him i've never seen him this mad before, and whats with the wings and horns? "Ha ha ha it's been a while since i've seen a dragon act like that" says a voice from behinde. "AHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" I Yell turning around to see a blond haired man with a blue cloak looking at me. "The names Dracocana but Draco for short, and by the scent in the air your a celestial wizard, also here are your keys" he says tossing me my keys. "Wait Draco you mean as in the constilation Draco the one that dissapeared during the year X513" I say awstruck, "The same and since my last holder died and you need some help i'll make a contract with you but later for now just take my key and let me use my max power" he says dissapearing. Then I feel his key in my hand. "Princess, I brought you some clothes", "AH VIRGO DON"T SCARE ME LIKE THAT" I yell realizing it was her. "Alright princess, and good luck your going to need it" she says before vanshing. As I look at Draco's key I can feel his emense power growing. This is going to be a dangerous fight.

So ya this chapter took me some time to type up and i had a serious case of writers block so ya more chapters coming soon.


	5. Dragon's Rage

Meanwhile at Gajeel's house

Levy Pov

So there I am reading a new book while i'm waiting for Gajeel to finish dinner (nobody besides me and Lilly know that he can cook), that's when a chill comes down my spine and that's when Gajeel walks in. "Hey Gajeel I have a question" I say while putting my book down. "Go ahead squirt" he says serving me my food and getting himself some iron, "What happens is Lu-Chan and Natsu don't mate soon" I say while putting a fork full of what ever Gajeel made (I honestly can't tell what the heck he made because my mind is focused on my question). "That could be bad, depending on what happens to bunny girl. Like say she's captured and hurt Salamander will go into something we dragon slayers call Dragons Rage, and who ever hurt her will be in one hell of rude awakening" he says taking a sip of mercury. "what occurs during Dragon's Rage?" I ask grabing some iorn and eating it (ya i'm still getting use to being able to eat iorn), "His magic is increased twenty fold and he'll remain in raged until the person that hurt his mate is nothing but ash" he says grabing his plate, "Also go easy on the iron squirt can't have you getting sick" he says taking that piece of iorn I was chewing. "Hey that was my first piece" I yell trying to snag it back, "Actually it was your fifth you eat while your thinking" he says patting my head before kissing me gently. "What else can happen if he does'nt mate though" I ask calmly. "Bunny girl won't be left alone until she agrees with it, or he'll tear himself apart in the process" he says grimly. Man I hope Lu-Chan is fine being left alone with a hormonal dragon slayer in heat. "Now how about we go make some Dragon eggs if you know what i mean" I hear Gajeel say as he starts slipping his hand down my dress. "You really are in for a suprise to night" I say as my hand grabs his erecting member. "Great now how about here and now"he wisphers into my 's when an evil smile makes it's way onto my face, oh boy Lu-Chan's going to enjoy her turn with her dragon.

I hope you guys liked it, i'm kinda proud of the GaLe lime I snuck in more chapters are on the way also if my editor gets back to me on fixing those errors in some of the chapters. Enjoy also more smut in the future!


	6. Said and DoneFor Now!

Said and Done... For Now?!

Natsu pov

This guy is going to burn in HELL FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY HELL IS TO GOOD FOR HIM, I KNOW I'LL SEND HIM INTO AN ENDLESS ABYSS OF PAIN. "Why" he says after he give me a feeble punch to the chest, "Can't my magic" he says during another useless punch, "Affect you" he says as I catch his hand, "Do you know one thing you don't do with a dragon's prized possesion" I as as I light my hand on fire. "YOU DON'T DAMAGE IT" I say snapping his wrist. "YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE MESSING WITH MY FUTURE MATE PAL,AND YOUR GOING TO BE NOTHING BUT ASH WHEN THEY FIND YOU IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL" I say kicking him across the ground. "HAHAHA I see your a dragon slayer and from the sound of it your in heat so no wounder my magic can't affect you" he says coughing up blood, then he snaps his wrist back into place. "Never thought that i'd have to use the other part of my magic's abilities, but theres a first for e verything just like thiers a first for sex". "Summon raped victims of hell". That's when five undead naked courpses start emerging from the ground. The first one I see I push back into the ground. "Is this the best you've got?" I ask him sceptically. "Natsu i'm coming to help you" I hear Lucy yell from behind. What's that immense power. "Open gate of the celsetial dragon Draco" Lucy yells and there it is in the flesh a giant dark blue dragon with golden wings. "HOLY CRAP! HE'S HUGE" I yell admiring the dragons size. "Crap i'm so screwed now" I hear the jerk who hurt Lucy say. "So your a stealing, raping, dragon fearing demon then you are in for a world of hurt" I say cracking my knuckles. "NO, I will not die by your hand but my own" he says as his finger nails dig into his chest, "Also tell that moron of a wizard i'll see him soon for I have haunted him for so long, and as for you two 6 kin remain,and when they hear this your entire world will end" he says before ripping out his heart. "What man I was really looking forward to a fight" I say slaming my fist into the ground. That's when I feel her hug me from behinde, and I also feel the fangs,wings,horns, and talons disappearing. "Well now that that's over i'll await your call miss Dragneel" says the dragon before vanishing. "Did he just call me miss Dragneel?" Lucy asks me with a confused face, "Nope no I heard him say Heartfilia" I say nervously, man I really have to ask her if it's alright if I mate with her. That's when I smell the scent of the client, and as I follow the scent I bump something. What I bumped was a statue of a man holding a crimson red and golden sword, "Might as well take it with us" I say picking it up. That's when I felt it the ground shaking, no the world itself was collapsing, wasting no time I grab Lucy and shield her from any falling debris. For a moment everything was still as I look up were at the base of Mt. Shadowmore. "Well that was odd" I say getting off of Lucy, "Must've been a world created by that demon" she says standing up. Well it may have taken us a few hours but we were able to get back there by nightfall. "I really hope he appreciates this" I say still catching my breath. "I know I just wish Draco's key didn't take so much out of me" she says resting on my shoulder, as the door opens up another hooded man appears "Ah your still alive like he said, the boss has been very eagar to see you two" he says letting us in. There the client sat talking with another hooded figure, man what is with this guy and hoods. As he looks my way and notices we're there he give a smile so the deed is done and you found my long lost artwork, I had lost it so long ago" he says calmly, he pulls out five bags. "Here is your reward and as an added bonus I invite both of you to join my organization, and before you say anything no you won't have to quit Fairy Tail" he says handing us two badges with a dragon insignia on them. "Keep them incase I need your help again, and do know the BD's will need you again. Also your job is done for now" he says sitting back down.

Well thankfully the train station was still open (okay well i'm not entirely thankfull for it), and when we got back to magnolia it seems Gray and Juvia had gotten back. Great someone else got laid except me, that is it tonight I will ask Lucy to be my mate and that's it.

Hope you guys enjoyed probably woundering who the 6 kin are, well lets just say that their power is far beyond Zeref's own, also I have fired GuardianofMusic and am hopefully getting a new editor soon because the next chapter is where the Smut comes in ladies and gentlemen.I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Not really a chapter but a plea for help

Hey guys it's me, so let me get to the point. I need help you see I don't have any expirence what so ever writing Smut. So that's why i ask you t he loyal Fans of Itching for Love to give me your best smut 's all I really need after that I think the story will progress nicely. So please lend me a hand and make sure those stories are good enough to give me a major Boner here people (Ya i'm a guy) so come on show me what you got!


	8. Dragon's Lust

Okay so this is my first Smut so I hope this goes well

Natsu Pov

There it is I say as I wal right up to Lucy's house, **sniff,sniff** wait is that. I look at my hand and notice it's a claw i've stayed away from Lucy for too long, man I have to end this tonight or else i'll turn into a real dragon. "It's now or never" I say while climbing the window, as I slide in through the window I can smell Lucys sent in her bathroom. That's when I though of something, HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO HER! Unfortanlty for me any though of explaining this to her was cut short when she exited the bathroom. "NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" she screamed giving me on of her famous Lucy kicks, but unkown to her I had gotten a little peek at her pussy. "Now explain why your in here" she said standing over my aching body (it was'nt only from the kick that it ached), but as I got up I guess i'll just straight tell her. "Luc you know how while we were fighting Tusl, and you saw me with the wings,horns, and claws" I say as I sit down on her bed with her. "Ya go on?" she says as she looks me right in the eyes, "Ya see Luce there a time in every dragon slayers where well..." I say scratching the back of my neck, man this is hard. "Oh for the love of Draco spit it out already" she says with as I can tell a very annoyed tone. " A dragon needs to well um matearoundthistimeandyoutmymate"I said rushing a little bit. "Okay Natsu again but slower" she says rubbing her temples, " They need to mate and as fate would have it, your my mate Luce it's nobody but you" I say wrapping her in a slight hug, "So let me get this straight you have to mate with me,but if you don't what happens" she said as I realesed her from the hug, "Well thats sort of the thing, I might kinda, sorta turn into a dragon if we dont mate soon" I said while I put my head in my hands.

Lucy Pov

I can't believe it this has to be some sort of dream. I can't belive it, "Hey Natsu is it okay if I ask you something it's sort of personal" I say while twilrling my hair a bit. "Sure go ahead Luce?" he says as he looks at me with a curious look. "Natsu how do you truly feel about me?" I ask twirling my hair more furiously. "Well... your smart,beautiful, you may be scary at times, your determination is great, your comitment is great, and your oppai are ….. Crap I did it again except this time out loud" he said face palming, "The thing is Luce I need to mate by tonight otherwise I will turn into an actual dragon, so will you please help me, and Luce I think i've fallen in love with you" he said with his head still in his hands. " Natsu I don't know what to say, but I think I know what to do" I said as pulled his hands away from his head and pulled him into a kiss, it seems he was shocked at first but he eventually got in to it, "So is that a yes?" he asked as we pulled apart to catch our breathes. "What do you think baka" I yell as I pull him into a heated kiss and this time i'm supprised as he takes the opritunity to slip his tounge into my mouth, and it was hot. Eventually we start wrestling with out toungs, and he eventually overpowers mine , and that's when Natsu decided to take this to the bed. "Natsu I love you" I say as he starts pulling my shirt off. "Ilove you to Luce he said as he tried to unhook my bra. Knowing he was'nt going to get it I did it for him, but modesty made me cover them up quickly. Now that I looked into his eyes closer there was an animalistic glare in them, and he seemed to be letting out a small growl, oh boy i'm in for it now.

Natsu pov

As I pull her into another deep kiss I seperate her arms from her lucious oppai. "Luce you know your beautifull right" I said as I look into eyes, and before she could say anything I start kissing down her neck, and i'm glad to hear her moaning at this. That's when my inner dragon descieds against my own will, 'Are you sure it's not your will?' a voice in my head says, 'Great so you , must be my inner dragon, just dont hurt her and I won't kill you' I say to him mentally, 'Can't kill what you can't touch, but fine' he replies. That's when my mouth fines her right breasts (man their bigger than I thought). As I start to lick the tips of her breasts she lets out a louder moan, and oddly enough that makes me want to continue even more. "AH NATSU!" she gasps as I continue to suck on her breast. Noticing the other one seemed a little ignored I started rubbing it. Thinking that it was time give the other breast a little more attention I realease the breast with a loud 'POP' and start sucking on the left one while my hand works on the right one. After the left one is about as hard as the first I start kissing down her stomach, and when I get to her navel I swirl my tongue on the belly button and I can feel her shiver with pleasure. "Natsu please just hurry it up" she says resisting a moan. I start to slide of her pants and I am surprised no panties. "No panties Luce it was as if you were expecting this" I say mockingly, "Shut...ahha up" she screams at me while trying not to moan, not really knowing what to next I just poke my finger into Lucy's pussy and am glad to get a moan out of her there, so I strat to pull my fingers almost all the way out then shove them back in. While doing this she continues to moan. As I add in my third finger Lucy speaks up. "Natsu...i'm about...to" she says erratically, and thats when a white liquid explodes onto my fingers. "Whoa what is this stuff" I say looking at the odd white gooey liquid. I stick my fingers in my mouth and expect it to taste bad but it tastes great. "Natsu your not suppose to eat it" Lucy yells as I suck the liquid off each of my fingers. "Hmm but it tastes great even better than fire and I wouldn't mind some more Luce" I say as I get back on top of her. "Oh no you don't it's my turn to play" she says smirking devilishly, and to my suprise she's able to flip me over. "Now lets see how you like being played with" she says suddectively as she starts to rub my member trhough my pants which were now extreamly tight, "OH LUCE DON'T STOP" I yell as she continues to rub, and then she stops, "Not yet Natsu" she says as she pulls of my pants which causes my member to hit her clit a little causing us both to shudder with pleasure. "So the carpets the same as the shades" she says while starting to rub my balls a bit, "Oh Luce don'y stop" I says as feel her increasing her speed, and then she starts to suck on my member, and oh man that feels so dam good, but man her heads bobbing so fast she's taking my entire length in her mouth and not choking. Now I can feel my stomache tightening I know whats coming, "Luce I think I'm about to" I mutter as I can feel myself cum right into her mouth, dam I can't belive she taking it all. "Hmmmm, not bad" shes says as she pulls my member out of her mouth. "Alright no more goofing around Luce I need to be inside you now" I say pinning her to the bed, "Natsu please be gentle" she says as postion myself at her entrance. " Don't worry i'll be gentle" I say as I slide into her slowly, and oh man this feels so dam good, but it's so tight, wait whats this thing? Is it some kind of barrier? Hmmm, as I push in a little more I feel the barrier break, wait is that blood I smell and tears? I look at Lucy and see her crying "OH God sorry Luce if I hurt you, i'm such an idiot" I say slapping my head hard enough to knock Erza to the floor, "No Natsu it's fine that suppose to happen the first time, I'll be fine in a few seconds" she says through her pain. I start to kiss away her tears and rub her clit a little to see if that would ease the pain. Wait why is she rolling her hips does she want me to continue? I start to pull out than thrust back in, "Ughh Luce your so tight" I say as I continue to thrust in and out of her, eventually we catch a rhythm and she grabs my shoulders for support. Again I can feel my stomache tighten, "Luce I think i'm about to" I try to say as I keep pumping in and out of her. "I know I am too" she says holding in a moan. With one final thrust into her we come to gether, and I can feel our cum mixing together. Exaughstedly I pull out of her and some cum spills out onto her bed sheets. "I'll clean that in the moring I say, "Also Luce I need to ask you one more thing" I say while getting on top of her, "Ya what is it" she says adjusting so I don't crush her, "All I need to do is mark you as mine so no one else can take you from me, and where would you want that mark?" I say. "Hmmmm probably not somewhere easily visible, but not so hidden that I can'y show it off?" she says quietly, "Ah how about right here" she says gesturing to a little bit above her right breast, I can feel my teeth sharpen so I bite the area she wanted it, I know this won't hurt but she will feel my magic course through so the mark will appear. "Goodnight Lucy" I say pulling her close before I drif off to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed it and that you guys will read and review, also I may have some league of Legends stories in the works so i hope ypu'll read those too


	9. Love,Loss, and Supprises

Lucy pov

When I woke up I smelled burning, but it wasn't like 'oh no my house is on fire' burning it was more like a fire place on a cold winter night. "Well goodmorning sleepy head" I hear a voice say from beside me. Did some one come in and try to rape me, better give em the old Lucy kick. "Lucy Kick" I yell quickly. When I feel my foot conect with who ever dared to try and enter my home, I then notice a a pink blob on top of the persons head, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR LUCE" he yells. "Well stop sleeping in my bed Natsu , and why are you naked!?" I yell as I grab him by his scarf, "Do you really not remember what happened last night, I mean come on Lucy think a bit" he says rubbing his head. I look down and blush "Oh right we... did that" I say covering my breasts and womenhood with my hands. "Sex Luce we had sex" he says bluntly. "I KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED YOU BAKA" I yell beating him on the head a little more , "Well I cleaned the sheets for you, so you could at least say thanks" he says grabbing my hand, "I'm going to take a shower" I say walking away. Okay so now i'm Natsu's mate, this is going to take some getting use to. Hopefully a warm shower will ease all my troubles away. "Hope you don't mind if I join you" says a voice walking into the shower. "Natsu GET OUT OF MY SHOWER!" I yell about as i'm about to hit him over the head, but he grabs my arm. "How about we have some more fun Lucy" he purrs in my ear causing my body to shudder as he starts to lay kisses down my deck, and just when I think this couldn't feel any better he starts sucking on my right breast while massaging the other one. " You must really love my oppai, don't you Natsu" I say as I start rubbing his already erect member, " Yes but not as much as I love you" he says pulling me into kiss and this one wasnt lustfull it was more caring, compasionet, but still hot at the same time. "We better hurry their going to worry if were not at the guild soon" he says smoothly. "Alright, but what will we tell the other?" I as as he gently sets me on of his hot throbing cock. "We'll tell them that were now a couple and if the ask we can just say that it was destiny" he says as he starts to pump in and out of me. "HOLY CRAP LUCE YOUR STILL SO FUKING TIGHT" he says as he pounds into me faster, "Natsu I think...I think i'm about to" I say before I cum with such force that it almost knocks us to the floor, and then I can feel as Nastu's cum and mine mix and enter my womb. "Ahhh I hope I don't get pregnant" I say as he pulls out of me, "With any luck you are. I've always wanted kids" he says as he sarts to soap me down. "Natsu were not even married, I don't want kids with somone who's not my husband" I say washing the soap that he spread on me off. "Ah but you forgot Luce that since last night we have been married, well were mates but it's basically the same thing" he says drying me off. "For someone so reckless and obnoxious at times your still the only person I would want to have kids with" I say kissing him softly.

At the guild

Everybody was shocked to find us hand in hand except Gajeel and Levy. Levy was drinking a glass of water at the bar while Gajeel was as usual in the cornor but watching Levy with unresting eyes. "So how was it Lu-chan, was it ahhah hot" she says when I sit down next to her, "Le...Levy that's a personal question!" I yell nervously. " How are you and Gajeel by the way i'm pretty sure you got a good taste of his iorn rod by now" I say in a mocking tone, "Ya about that, um...how would you feel if I asked you to be a god mother?" she stammers nervously. "Your not?" I say in total disbelief, "Yes I am, when I told Gajeel his face was hilarious you should've seen it" she says nearly falling out of her chair. "Intresting you don't think that I might be...ya know pregnant to just because of well ya know" I say playing with my hair a little bit, she starts tapping her chin with her finger, "Well according to Gajeel it could happen within a month to even the first few seccions after mating so it is possible" she says drinking her water. "Levy did I hear you say your pregnant" I hear Mira say popping up from behinde the counter, "Geesh Mira eve's drop much" I say while steadying myself, "Oh don't act so coy Lucy I can tell when a girl lost it, and the best part was it was to Natsu ohhhhh my match making is never wrong" she says hands clapped together with hearts flotaing around her, "Mira no offense but you really need a new hobby" Levy says downing her water. "Shush, now if only I can find a way for my brother to express his feelings for Evergreen?" she says as she starts to go into another one of her match making schemes. Natsu I really need your help right he's talking to Gajeel I wounder about what?

Natsu Pov

"Ah so ya finaly made your move! Good job Salamander never knew ya had it in ya" I hear Gajeel murmer as I walk into the guild. When I walk over to him he give me a knowing smile, "Shut it iorn face I don't have the time to deal with you. I have to make sure my Lucy stays safe" I say sitting down at a table, seeing as a brawl started over something that I actually didnt cause for once I blast a few flying tables that were heading Lucy's way. "Ah the good old protective stage ahaha I remember mine nobody went near Levy for a month" he says slapping the back of my head as I throw another fire ball at a flying chair. "That reminds me" he says chewing on some iron that he had on him. "Bunny girl's going to have to learn your magic otherwise she'll set the town on fire" he says taking another big bite of iorn. "Really? Intresting, so how is your mate doing, oh wait she's pregnant already I can smell your kid in her" I say sniping anoter table with a fire ball (seriously who caused the fight).As I turn around to see who started the fight I notice that it was none other than the ice prick and Lyon fighting of course over Juvia even though Juvia is Grays girl now (I mean seriously she reeks of him). Another chair really?! "HEY WATCH IT YA TWO ICE FREAKS" I say kicking the table in front of me over. "STAY OUT OF THIS YA PYRO" Gray yells as he dodges another thrown chair. Unfortunatly for Lyon that one was heading for Levy and I barely had a second to duck before two iorn poles shot out from behinde me. One hit the chiar the other sent Lyon flying, "Ha now beat it Lyon Juvia's my girlfriend so get out" Gray yells at the now unconsious Lyon, "Juvia knew Gray-sama would win" Juvia says as she jumps onto Gray and starts kissing him feverously, "GET A ROOM WOULD YA" I hear someone yell. They seriously need to get a room it's making me hot and uncomfortable, " Ya just look away Salamander it will make evrything better for you" Gajeel mumbles covering his eyes. As I walk over to Lucy I can'y help but smile. "Natsu!" I hear a framiliar voice yell, "Happy!" I yell as I get tackeled by the exceed. "Where where you last night? I was home and you werent there?" he says as we get up, "I was at Lucy's last night little buddy and I have a suprise" I say while pulling out a fish, the fish wasnt the supprise but I guess I have to tell him now. "That fish is'nt the supprise Happy, were moving into Lucy's place" I yell grabbing Lucy for empethis, "Wait what!?" she yells in complete shock, "Think about it Luce. I can pay the rent, I can pay for the food, you won't need a heater in the winter, and best part is you'll always be around us" I say picking up Happy, "Aye sir!" says happy as he hops onto my shoulder. "I guess it will stop you from coming in through the window like you usually do?" she whispers while she starts to pace. Honestly she thinks that will stop me from coming in throught the window? "Besides Lucy even if you wanted to get rid of me you couldn't and you know the reason why, and I think there might be a little one around soon" I chuckle smirking like a man man, "NATSU YOU DON'T SAY THAT STUFF OUT LOUD" she yells knocking me on the head. "Ow that hurt Luce" I say rubbing my now throbbing head (great she makes me sore in both places). "I think we should head home Lucy i'll tell you everything there" I say dragging Lucy along, "You coming Happy" I say as I open the guild door. "Aye sir" he says flying to catch up with us

Back at Lucy's house

"WHAT!YOUR SAYING I'M PREGNANT ALREADY!" she yells as gives me a glare that could turn Evergreen to stone. "Yes, apparently your also going to have to learn my magic" I murmer while i'm cowering behinde her couch. '**Knock Knock Knock**'. Wait who's here? As I open the door i'm supprised to find the client from our perivious mission, "Oh hello Natsu, glad to see your not a dragon" he says while walking inside, "Alright what do you want now?" I say closing the door. "I bring news actually, and it's from Lucy's land lord. 'HEHMM' To my dear tenant Lucy Heartfilia, if you are reading this it means I have passed on and knowing that you will still need a place to live. I am giving you the house so you no longer need to pay rent and the place is all yours.

Sincerely

The land lady." he says reading the note in a monotone voice. "What that can't be. How did she die?" I can hear the sorrow in Lucy's voice, and see some tears welling in her eyes. "Great and I just sent the rent to her" I say facepalming. "NOT THE TIME NATSU" she yells while hitting me over the head with a metal bar, wait where'd she get the bar? "Where the hell did you get a bar!?" I yell rubbing my head. "Um ya sorry my fault there it was to fix some stuff around the house" he says fixing the pipe with his bear hands. "Well thanks for your help please come back anytime" I say pushing him out the door in an annoyed tone. When he was gone I turn around to see Lucy sobbing, "Ah come on Luce relax she's in a better place now, and look on the bright side no more having to worry about rent" I say enthusiastically at the end. "It's not about that Natsu. She may have been an old pain in may ass but she was the first person to actually give me an affordable place to live" she mumbles in almost a wispering tone, "Listen Luce stress is bad for the baby so if it makes you feel any better we can go to her funeral" I say running my hand down her spine. If this doesnt calm her down I don't know what will.

The service was short but Lucy cam home feeling better than ever. In fa ct she was feeling so great that I had to send Happy to Wendy. "Natsu I feel so hot right now" she says seductively while surprisingly throwing me on our bed. The way she puts it is just bone chilling, "Luce we should do this quick incase Happy comes back" I says as she uses her shirt to tie me to the bed frame. "Don't worry I told Wendy to make sure it takes him a couple hours and mabey he might spend the night with Carla" she wispers into my ear. Wow I though I was a horney person, but Lucy is just wow, i'm going to enjoy this.

Hey guys it's me again. Let me just thank my good friend Otaku of Anime for inspiring me to keep this going since the begging. Also remember guys I do read your reviews and will get back to you on any questions you may have also I do suggest you read Jumangi for the soul its a one piece fic. It's a slight LuNa so if you don't like that stuff you don't have to read it. And are u guys ready for the new Smash, but due to it I might be off for a while.

So remember R and R guys and gals and have a good thanks giving.


	10. Hope,Love, and Really Bad News

Hey guys it's me again. Let me just thank my good friend Otaku of Anime for inspiring me to keep this going since the begging. Also remember guys I do read your reviews and will get back to you on any questions you may have also I do suggest you read Jumangi for the soul its a one piece fic. It's a slight LuNa so if you don't like that stuff you don't have to read it. And are u guys ready for the new Smash, but due to it I might be off for a while.

So remember R and R guys and gals and have a good thanks giving.

9 months after the death of Lucy's old Land Lady. Natsu and Lucy's daughter was born into the world. Also at that time Gray and Juvia's son and daughter were born thier names were Ur (after Gray's old master) and Ultear (who had passed on only three weeks ago), and not only that Levy and Gajeels son James was born.

Lucy Pov

"Natsu you can't fight our daughter yet she's barely even old enough to walk" I yell taking Nashi away before he causes some damage to her. "Ehaha wow she's a really cuite you two good job" says an all to framiliar voice from behinde. "What do you want now E.D8 can't you see we can't do another mission right now and niether can old iron head trust me there" Natsu yells getting in between me, Nashi, and E.D8. "Relax old friend i'm here only to drop off a toy to little Nashi and besides I have a guest" he says as he stepps out of the way to reveal a man with red hair, a red cloak, eyes like Natus's, and a scarf just like Natsu's. I can smell an odd mixture of tears and gasoline (ya these dragon slayer powers sure are usefull). "D...D...Dad is...is it really you" Natsu says in a hushed tone. "Haha Natsu of course it's me who else would it be? E.D8 brought me here from the Dragon realm to see my new granddaughter" he says excitedly. He gives me an look that would make anyone wounder what was wrong with him, it was sort of like he was starting into my soul, creepy. "So your Natsu's mate?" he says as if he's asking someone for a soda. "Y...yes I am" I say nervously seriously those eyers of his are really creeping me out. "Dragon rwar rwar!" Nashi says excitedly giggling. "Aww now that must be my new granddaughter she's adorable, and she looks a lot like your mate Natsu" he says as he holds out a finger to Nashi. When Nashi grabs his finger there's a strong sound of breaking bone. "Wow now that's the grip of a dragon slayer" he says as if his finger just didnt get broken. "Igneel forgetting someone already" E.D8 says while sitting down drinking a soda. "Right ,right sorry where are my manners. I'm Igneel King of the dragons, but just call me Igneel only most of the other dragons use my title, and what is your name by the way" he says holding out his hand. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" I say calmly shaking his hand. "Wait did you say Heartfilia? How did I not see it before your Layla's daughter" he says excitedly ,"I haven't seen Layla in a long time, how is she?" He asks as catches a soda. "Um she died when I was seven" I say looking at the ground in sorrow. "Oh, well then i'l come by every month so Nashi knows me better, but now I have to go, and Natsu becarefull my son" he says heading out the door. "I will dad don't worry Lucy keeps me out of trouble most of the time" Natsu says grabbing me by the waste, "Bye bye mr. Dragon" Nashi calls as Igneel is almost out of sight. "I better get going to, but before I do here take this. Nashi will want this" he says before vanishing into thin air and what he left was a stuffed red dragon. "Dragon yay yay yay" Nashi says grabbing the dragon from Natsu. Well this turned into one of my best days yet or at least one of the wierdest ones.

Time skip 15 years from that day

Nashi as grow up as strong as her father with the brains and courage of her she's a full flegde member of Fairy Tail but things may be getting a little crazier now that she's secretly dating someone. Who? Just read ahead and find out. Also Erza returned shortly after Nashi was born and has been leaving with Jellal every now and then to find Zeref.

Nashi pov

"Oh man my head hearts" I say getting out of bed, and that's when I notice the smell of my mother and burning meat. "You hit your head coming in through the windo again. You really should've learned by now Nashi you mom hates it when you do that?"he mutters calmly, and knowing him I can't belive he was able to get mom. "Then how come you still do it and you own the place for Metalican's sake" I yell as I turn to face him. No suprise he's giving me that smirk of his. "Fist off your mom owns the place I just happen to pay most of the taxes, and second off I still do it because your mom's gotten use to me doing it" he says calmly embracing me in a hug. "Wait a second **sniff sniff**, your scent seems to have someone else on it. Who were you with last night?" he asks giving me the glare my mom said would be for when he's and I quote 'All Fired Up' which he still yells every time he beat Gray. "Ummm...no one dad...no one at all" I stutter nervously. "Natsu leave her alone I mean seriously Nashi was probably with Ultear last night" yells a sweet but firm voice from the kitchen. "Lucy's probably right Natsu I mean it's not like she has a boyfriend or anything" says an all to knowing flying blue cat. Thankfully my dads appatite is smaller then his patiens, and he rushes into the kitchen leaving me all alone with Happy. "How much do you know Happy" I say grabbing the cat by his ears. "I only saw him walk you back last night I swear" he says quickly as he tries to get away from my gri[. "You better not tell Happy or else your going be hit so far that you will be in Edolas" I hiss realeasing his ear, "Get me two fish and it's a deal" he says holding out his paw. I know he's always serious when it comes to fish. After a quick bite ( or in my familys case 3 pieces of toast, 2 jars of jam, 6 eggs, and two flaming drink) we all head to the guild together. "Right on time" I say as two guys on a boat pass us, "Morning Lucy,Natsu, Nashi, and Happy have a free pound of fish on the house for your help getting our boat back Nashi" one of them says throing me a bundle of fish. Of course as usual Happy swoops in and takes the entire bundle.

At the guild i'm approached by none other than my best friend Ultear. "So how did it go with him last night" She says giving me an all knowing glance. "You know already" I say sitting down and stealing some of the food that she had with her. She really dose'nt notice that half her plate was gone in less then three seconds. Wait that's odd dad has'nt started a fight with... "HEY WATCH IT ICE PRICK", "OH YA HOT HEAD MAKE ME". Yep there they go again, just another ordinary day at Fairy Tail. "Hey sis and Nashi" says a smooth and dreamy voice, ah why does he have to be so dang hot for an ice make wizard. "Oh Ur good to see you listen i'm going to go find out what James is into so bye" she says rushing away. Great she of course would do this to me. "So ya how about I take you to see a movie tonight, does that sound good Nashi" he says sitting next to me while he drapes his arm around my shoulder. "That sounds wounderfull. Though of course we have to be more careful my dad smelled you on me today, and if he would've realized it was you half the guild hall would be destroyed by now because of both our dad's" I say removing his arm from my shoulder. "Hey guys" says a voice from behinde which makes me cling to Ur in fright. As I turn to see who it is. I shouldve know the only matchmaker in all of Fairy Tail. "MIRA YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTA ME!" I yell jumping up from my chair. "Sorry but ou two are just a great couple and here's a free flaming on the house for doing that" she says handing me a metal bottle with a fire coiming out the top. After scarfing down the Dew I grab Ur's hand and start walking towards the front door so we can go have lunch with out our dad's knowing. Thank Edolas I have my sharp sense's, "Nice try grampa your not going to scare me this time" I say launching a fire ball behinde me. "Ahahaha oh your sense's have been sharpening my dear" he says emmerging from the corner of the room. "Otherwise your just getting slower in old age" I say playfully, "You wound me my dear granddaughter" he says playfully jabbing me in the side, and then he notices Ur...Crap, "Who's this young man? A friend or may be a certain friend a boyfrind perhaps" He says smiling maliciously at me. That's when I feel sweat start to drop from my head, "Don't worry I won't tell Natsu" he says waving his hands infront of him. "Thanks gramps I owe ya one" I says wiping my forehead. After skillfully dodging the full flegded guild brawl and both our mother's we finally make it to the door, and that's when my luck ran out. "Hey Nashi where are you going?!" yells my dad as he rushes up to catch up to me. "Uh just going into town dad for some lunch" I say sliding closer and closer to the door. That's when he looks at Ur, then at me, and then follows my arm to where me and Ur are holing hands. For once I actually see my dad's calm,relaxed, fun face turn into a nearly deadly glare of pure furry. "OH CRAP!" I yell as he runs straight for Gray. With the help of my mother and Ur and his mother we were able to calm down both of our fathers. Well their at least calm enough to where they won't destroy the guild hall. "Are you calm now Natsu, and can you give me one good reason not to call Leo to beat you right now" my mother says calmly but sternly. "Luce don't you smell it our daughter's dating the ice pricks fricken kid and of course I got a little annoyed he looks a lot like the ice freak so don't blame me blame him" he yells with an annoyed tone in his voice. I really could'nt hear what Ur's dad was saying because from what I could tell he was busy kissing his wife. That's when I hear a powerfull smack, "Ow what the hell Lucy!" my dad yells as I turn to see him on the floor rubbing his head. "You know what for, our daughters got a nice boy to finally go out with her and your first reaction is to almost kill Gray!" she yells with a flaming fist. "Alright that's enough Lucy I'm pretty sure Natsu would'nt have killed Gray but now he's calmed down enough" yells a commanding voice from the other end of the guild. "Erza your back early?" my mom says curiously. " Well we've managed to catch him finally, and lets just say he was commpliant to come with us actually. He was running from something and he was pale and his arm was cut and bleeding" says a voice from behinde Erza. "Hey it's Jellal everyone" my dad yells miraculously recovering. "Ya long time no see everyone and I brought a little present with me" he says tossing a black haired man onto the ground. The guild fills with wispers and only one name can be heard. "Zeref" I say shocked in utter disbelife. The black mage that's caused thousands of deaths and nearly killed my own father is now tied up on the floor infront of us. "Members of Fairy Tail today the black mage has been captured and thus Jellal set free" Says a voice from above. "Mavis" is all Zeref says in a hushed tone, "My old friend it's today that your life ends and I will be waiting for you on the other side" she says giving him a sad glance. The next thing we all see is her kissing him straight on the lips. "WHAT THE HELL!" everyone yells in unison. "Members of Fairy Tail I come with a warrning. The reason I was captured was because there is a greater threat on the horizon, the 7 kin are coming and they will almost surely wipe the planet out" he says calmly, but yet I can hear the fear in his voice. "There is'nt anyone more dangerous than you Zeref" someone yells from behinde me. "No he's telling the truth, the 7 kin are coming and Natsu, Lucy Tsul is back except that's not her name this time it's her true name. Lust is back and she's brought her brethen with her" yells a voice from outside, and when we all rush out there we see three figures. One is in a red cloak, wearing white gloves, and his face is covered. Another wearing a black cloak his face is also covered but he has white bands around his arms. The man in the center was bloody and beaten. He was supported by the other two, "No fricken way in all my time with him I never thought i'd see the day. E.D8 lost" my dad yells running past me. The man lifts his head and I now notice that his black hair was uncovered from his black cloak, and those blue eye's? Have I seen him before? "Ahhhh not again" he yells clutching his side quickly. "Lust got the jump on me, but next time she won't be so lucky. Listen their going to be here in a few days evacutae the town and prepare i'll try to get my forces ready" he says standing up by himself. "Dragon 3 get Dragon's 4 through 5 ready I need some top notch tech, Dragon 6 get Dragon's 7 thourgh 20 ready, and as your you Dragon's 1 and 2 help me inside" he says as the two people that were carrying him disappear in a flash, and then I notice my Dad and Gajeel carrying the man in. I don't really know whats going on but this battle might be our last.

So how did you like it. I thought it would've been a good idea to put it in Nashi's perspective so that the story gets a new twist, but you can expect more in Burning Desire. Also sorry for my more chaotic chapters being dyslexic makes things harder to put into words or even write if you are.


End file.
